RAM!
by lotsoflove2u
Summary: ok first this is not a rozen maiden story this is my own story i wrote and they made me chose a catagory it best fit and i thought that would be rozen maiden because its about a living doll
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" (Tori and Ame scream)

Tenshi: what are you people screaming for? You already said happy birthday to me!

Tori: are you deaf yet?

Tenshi: no!

Tori: then we will continue to scream

Tenshi: . . .

Tenshi: oh well you can't help being crazy now can you?

Ame: we aren't crazy we gust hate you

Tenshi: that's why you bought me presents?

Ame: yes

Tenshi: . . .

Tori: here's your present from me (Hands Tenshi a doll case)

Tenshi: a doll?

Tori: yep, it's cursed! It will kill you on the night of a full moon finally you die! Yay!

Tenshi: you guys are bad friends

Tori and Ame: thanks

Tenshi: I give up

Tori: open it

(Tenshi opens the case and takes out the doll)(The doll has light purple hair and the horns of a ram or mountain goat and a dark purple dress with dark pink and light pink under layers with a pink ribbon around the collar of the dress. Her hair is in two braids and has cow bells with pink ribbons at the end. She wares plain white tights and black tap shoes)

Tenshi: wow she's so pretty!

Tori: I was hoping she would kill you, she comes to life at night, I want her to kill you!

Tenshi: like I believe that!

Ame: open my present next

Tenshi: okay

(Ame hands Tenshi a box with polka dot paper)(Tenshi unwraps it and holds up a book with no words or anything)

Tori: that's where that went!

Ame: why what ever are you talking about? (Says it sarcastically)

Tori: that's the book that came with the doll! I knew you stole it!

Ame: well I'm too lazy to buy a present so is stole one

Tori: I wonder if it will kill you to?

Tenshi: why does a doll need a book?

Tori: the book has spells so it can torture you and then kill you

Tenshi: you want it to kill me don't you?

Tori: yes so much, I am hoping please, please, please!!

Tenshi: . . .

Tenshi: well I think you two should leave now thank you

(Forces them out the door)

Tenshi: sigh, those girls are hopeless they will forever stay mental

Tenshi: oh well

(Tenshi gets ready for bead a turns off the light)

Tenshi: Tori said that she comes alive on the night of a full moon

(She looks out her window at the moon)

Tenshi: I guess that's tonight

(goes to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

(Tap, tap, tap on the floor)

Tenshi: . . .

Aries: wake up

Tenshi: huh?

Aries: I said wake up!

(Tenshi sits up and blinks a few times)

Tenshi: the… th…the doll!?

(Tenshi stares at the doll standing at the foot of her bed)

Aries: yes, yes I'm a doll that talks we all know that now

Tenshi: the doll is alive!

Aries: yes I'm the cursed doll that is supposed to kill you. I won't though

Tenshi: you won't?

(Aries holds out her hand)

Aries: no I will not kill you not every cursed doll is evil. My name is Aries

Tenshi: my name is Tenshi

Aries: where is my spell book?

Tenshi: over there on the shelf

(Points to a shelf)(Aries walks over and tries to reach the shelf but can't)

Tenshi: here let me help you

(Gets out of bed and walks over to the shelf grabs the book and hands it to Aries)

Aries: thank you Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: Sama?

Aries: yes, you are my new master so I shall call you Sama

Tenshi: okay? Wait you said master?

Aries: yes, you are my master, because I am a good doll and do not kill humans I need to find an eternal master, an eternal master is the human in which I stay alive with. As you must know I come alive on the night of every full moon and I stay alive in the presence of my eternal master and I believe that is you.

Tenshi: me?

Aries: yes you!

Aries: of coarse there is always the Ningyoo Shakai

Tenshi: Ningyoo Shakai?

Aries: the man who made us we call master, he makes cursed dolls and sells them so they can kill humans and he has made so many dolls he call it the Ningyoo Shakai and when they figure out where I am they will attack.

Tenshi: why?

Aries: because I am a good doll and he wants all of his dolls to kill humans for revenge

Tenshi: revenge for what?

Aries: he has not told anyone I do not know

Tenshi: oh, so if I'm your eternal master thingy what are we supposed to do about the Ningyoo Shakai?

Aries: they will come to kill me so we must fight them. Because I am a cursed doll I have magic powers that's why I have my spell book

Tenshi: so we are supposed to fight them?

Well technically not you but, I will need your help Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: well alright I guess

Aries: now may you put me back on the shelf so I can sleep

Tenshi: oh, shore

(Picks up Aries and sets her on the shelf)

Tenshi: I guess I should get to sleep too

(Tenshi goes over to her bed and goes to sleep)


	3. Chapter 3

"Beep, beep, beep" (Alarm clock)

Tenshi: . . .

Aries: wake up Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: huh? Sama?

Aries: yes we went through that last night

Tenshi: oh yeah the doll came to life last night . . . and is still alive!!

Aries: looks like I was right you are my eternal master

Tenshi: no way cool!

Aries: now you should get ready for school or you might be late Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: oh yeah

(Picks up Aries and locks her in the closet and gets ready)

Aries: can I come out now?

Tenshi: yeah I'm ready for school

(Tenshi lets Aries out)

Tenshi: well I have to go now will you be okay?

Aries: yes I'll be okay

(At school)

Tori: darn she's still alive!

(Tenshi walks up to Tori and Ame)

Ame: ha I win!

Tori: fine here

(Hands Ame 500 Yen)(5 dollars)

Tenshi: you guys bet whether I would die or not?

Tori: I was hoping you would die

Ame: I knew the doll wouldn't come to life

Tenshi: . . . (Thinking about what happened last night)

Tori: I wasn't going to bet something big so I just bet 500 Yen

"Riiiiinnggg" (school bell)

Tenshi: well see you

Tori and Ame: bye!

(After school)

(Tenshi is walking home)

"Rustle" (in the bushes)

Tenshi:???

(Tenshi keeps walking)

(Eyes look out from the bushes)

Tenshi: I'm home

Aries: welcome Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: where is mom?

Aries: she left for the store, do not worry, I did not let her see me

Tenshi: good if she saw you she would freak

Aries: were you followed?

Tenshi: what?

Aries: I can sense the Ninyoo Shakai

Tenshi: I didn't see anything

Aries: when your mother comes home I suggest you stay in the house, there will be a showdown soon

Tenshi:!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi's mom: I'm home

Tenshi: hi mom! (Hiding Aries behind her back)

Tenshi's mom: hi?

Tenshi: what was that?

Tenshi's mom: what?

Tenshi: I thought I heard something in the kitchen!

(Tenshi's mom goes into the kitchen)

(Tenshi goes over and walks out the front door then puts Aries down)

Aries: thank you now I think you should go inside now

Tenshi: no

Aries: what?

Tenshi: you said I was your eternal master and I'm not going to let you fight those things alone

Aries: thank you, but I'll be fine

"Growl"

Aries: get in the house Tenshi~Sama . . . now!

(Tenshi hesitates then goes in the house)

Aries: you evil beasts

Chief doll: nice to see you again Aries

Aries: let's just get on with it

Chief doll: very well Ningyoo Shakai attack and kill Aries!

(Ten or more creepy looking dolls come out and try to attack Aries)

(Aries pulls out her spell book)

Aries: Mayonaka Shi!

(A blast of light comes from the book and the dolls dissolve into ash)

Aries: is that all you got?

Chief doll: attack her!

(Some more dolls come out)

Chief doll: Suitoru Karada!

(All of the dolls start to turn into one body)

Aries: dammed dolls

Aries thinking: what should I do?

(The big doll thing raises its hand and shoots it down at Aries)

Aries: Suisei tantoo!

(A huge dagger appears above Aries and she grabs it and holds it up)(The monsters hand comes down on the dagger it gets sliced in half)

Aries: Mayonaka Shi!

(Again the blast of light and the giant doll thing turns into ash)

Aries: now that that's done, you can come out now it's safe

(Tenshi slowly opens the door)

Tenshi: that was creepy

Aries: yes, but now I am tired and want to sleep

Tenshi: okay

(Holds the door open for Aries and walks in behind her)


	5. Chapter 5

Aries: ro oo moe oing? (Voice is muffled because she's stuffed inside Tenshi's bag)

Tenshi: we are going to the park (Some how she knows what she is saying)

Aries: ta ark? (Still stuffed in the bag)

Tenshi: yes and we are here

(It was a nice day out and you couldn't see a cloud in the sky it was spring so the grass was the perfect green and the cherry trees were in bloom)

(Tenshi sits down and lets Aries out of the bag)

Aries: ah! I can breathe again

Tenshi: I didn't know dolls needed to breathe

Aries: we need only breathe and sleep

Tenshi: okay

MEOW! (Cat walks up to Aries)

Aries: what is that?

Tenshi: it's a cat

Cat: prrrrrrrr

(The cat rubs up against Aries)

Aries: GET OUT OF HERE!!

Cat: HISSS! (The cat jumps into Tenshi's lap)

Tenshi: I didn't know you hated cats

Aries: I hate cats!

Tenshi: aw common cats are cute

(Aries stares at the cat in Tenshi's lap)

Aries: BOO!

(The cat gets scared and runs to hide in the trees)

Tenshi: oh Aries don't be so mean

Aries: cats are stupid!

Tenshi: sigh, oh well

Aries: but it is a nice day right?

Tenshi: well, yes it is a nice day

Aries: . . .

Tenshi: what is it?

Aries: I sense another doll

Sagittarius: it's good to see you again Aries

Aries: Sagittarius!

(Tenshi looks up and sees a doll with long black hair and has a red dress with a white under layer and black tap shoes, the dolls dress is sleeveless)

Sagittarius: long time no see


	6. Chapter 6

Tenshi: is that another doll?!

Aries: yes, it is my sister

Tenshi whispers: sister?

Sagittarius: yup, and it's good to see that Aries is still alive

Aries: you don't think the ningyoo shakai can take me down so easily now do you?

Sagittarius: of coarse not with your harsh personality

Aries: . . .

Tenshi: that's for sure! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Aries: . . .!

(Aries is getting all mad)

Sagittarius: oh calm down Aries

(Sagittarius jumps down from the tree and lands on her feet)

Aries: it looks like you have found your eternal master as well

Sagittarius: yes, and so have you

(Looks at Tenshi)

Tenshi:?

Aries: I haven't seen you in years what are you doing here?

Sagittarius: my eternal master lives here as well

Sakuranbo: Sagittarius what do you think your doing!?

(Sagittarius turns around and sees a girl with long curly black hair and glasses running to her)

Sagittarius: it's all right

Sakuranbo: what are you doing?!

(Sakuranbo sees Aries then looks at Sagittarius then Aries then Sagittarius ect.)

Sakuranbo: wait there's more?

Aries: is THIS your eternal master?

Sagittarius: sadly yes

Sakuranbo: hey!

Aries: well why don't we talk at my house?

Sagittarius: vary well lead the way

Aries: can they come over to our house Tenshi~Sama?

Tenshi: sure

(At Tenshi and Sakuranbo are sitting on the bed and Sagittarius and Aries are on the floor talking)

Tenshi: do you understand what they are talking about?

Sakuranbo: not a clue

Tenshi: do you even know what it means?

Sakuranbo: no

(Aries to Sagittarius)

Aries: so do you know how many sisters are left?

Sagittarius: no I think we might be the last ones

Aries: we'll need more forces if we want to defeat the Ningyoo Shakai

Sagittarius: I know but there are other forces we can rely on other than our sisters

Tenshi: sisters?

Aries: stop asking questions!

Tenshi: sorry, sheesh! (Mumble) you don't have to be so loud

Sagittarius: wait don't you and Tenshi go to the same school Sakuranbo?

Sakuranbo: I'm not sure Ichi Ban No Aruku high?

Tenshi: yeah! I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Sakuranbo: yup!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakuranbo: hey! Tenshi there you are!

Tenshi: oh! Hey Sakuranbo

Sakuranbo: so how is Aries is she good?

Tenshi: yeah how about Sagittarius?

Sakuranbo: oh I wish! She's always getting into trouble!

Tenshi: oh well

Sakuranbo: so, what is your first period?

Tenshi: math, I hate math!

Sakuranbo: math is easy!

Tenshi: math is horrible!

Sakuranbo: yeah it is

Tenshi: ha! Well see you after school

Sakuranbo: yeah

(At Tenshi's house)

Tenshi: so how many sisters do you have?

Aries: there were 12 in all but we were killed off because we were good so very few of us are left

Tenshi: oh, so how many do you think are still alive?

Aries: I fear that Sagittarius and I are the only ones left

Tenshi: what happened to the others?

Aries: well if they were killed it must have been the Ningyoo Shakai

Tenshi: how are we supposed to get rid of the Ningyoo Shakai?

Aries: when it comes to the Ningyoo Shakai there is no we only me and anyways the master doll maker wishes for his dolls to kill humans so he would have to sell them to people . . . where did your friend buy me?

Tenshi: I don't know I'll ask her tomorrow

Aries: good

(BOOM (At door)

Tenshi: what was that!?

Aries: sounds like the Ningyoo Shakai

Tenshi: it's a good thing mom isn't here

Aries: stay here I'll take care of this

Tenshi: okay

(Aries walks to the door and opens it and walks out side)

Chief Doll: Aries good to see your doing well

Aries: not good to see you

Chief Doll: now, now don't be so harsh

Aries: if you don't like it then leave

Chief doll: not until we kill you

Aries: good luck (pulls out her spell book)

Chief Doll: then let's get started

Aries: Mayonaka shi!

(Blast of light and the dolls around the Chief Doll turn into dust)

Chief Doll: dam it!

Sagittarius: let me help you

(Aries turns around and Sagittarius is there with her bow and arrow ready to fire)

Aries: all right

(Sagittarius fires the arrow at the Chief Doll and he dodges it)

Chief Doll: Denki No Muchi De Utsu!

(A whip of lighting comes from the chief doll's hand and strikes Aries)

Aries: ghaaaat!

(Then Aries falls to the ground unconscious)


	8. Chapter 8

Sagittarius: oh no Aries!

Chief doll: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Sagittarius: why you

(She pulls out another arrow shots it at the Chief doll but he moves again)

Sagittarius: stop moving!

Chief doll: sorry I'll have to play with you next time

(The Chief doll leaps into a tree and disappears)

Sagittarius: TENSHI!!!

(Tenshi hears Sagittarius and runs to her)

Tenshi: what?

Sagittarius: Aries look!

(Points to where Aries is)

(Tenshi looks to where she is pointing kneels down and holds Aries)

Tenshi: oh no! What happened?!

Sagittarius: looks like the Ningyoo Shakai learned a new trick

Tenshi: you should go home now, okay?

Sagittarius: okay

(Tenshi takes Aries inside and sets her on her bed)

Tenshi: Aries wake up, please wake up!

Aries: . . .

Tenshi: common Aries wake up!

Aries: . . . huh?

Tenshi: Aries are you okay?

Aries: I think so

Tenshi: oh good

Aries: did I scare you Tenshi~Sama?

Tenshi: yes, but its okay

Aries: I'm sorry Tenshi~Sama

Tenshi: no it's all right

Aries: what about the Ningyoo Shakai?!

Tenshi: Sagittarius took care of them

Aries: okay . . . can I sleep now?

Tenshi: of course

(Later)

Tenshi: hey Aries are you feeling better?

Aries: oh yes, I feel fine

Tenshi: good

Aries: looks like the situation is getting worse I need to destroy the Ningyoo Shakai as soon as possible!

Tenshi: I'll ask Tori where she bought you tomorrow I promise

Aries: okay good, now I am tiered

Tenshi: what you just woke up!


	9. Chapter 9

Tenshi: hey Tori!

Tori: what is it?

Tenshi: you know the doll you got me? Where did you buy it?

Tori: why do you want to return it?

Tenshi: no! Umm… I wanted to see if they had another one

Tori: well I got it at the flea market but it was a one day thing

Tenshi: aww darn! Well okay thanks anyway

Tori: yup!

(Tenshi gets home and goes to check on Aries in her room)

Tenshi: Aries Tori told me that she bought you in a flea market but the moved away the next day and-?

(Tenshi looks around and can't find Aries then she hears a noise from out side)

(Outside Aries is chasing a cat around yelling at it)

Tenshi: Aries leave the cat alone!

Aries: the cat will die!

(Aries picks up a stick and tries to hit the cat with it)

Tenshi: I said leave the cat alone!

(Tenshi walks over and picks up Aries)

Aries: put me down Tenshi~Sama!

Tenshi: you need to stop torturing the cats

Aries: cats are evil demons! They must die!

Tenshi: *sigh* oh come on

(Tenshi carries Aries in to the house and into her bed room)

Tenshi: I asked Tori where she bought you

Aries: and?

Tenshi: she bought you at a flea market but it was a one day thing so…

Aries: dam!

Tenshi: well what are we going to do?

Aries: we need to find the next doll

Tenshi: well what doll is that?

Aries: I'm getting vibes that it is Pisces, she is a very nice girl and is near we should look for her tomorrow

Tenshi; and how are we going to do that ask people "I'm looking for a magical talking doll have you seen one?"

Aries: I'll think of some thing!


	10. Chapter 10

(At the park Aries and Tenshi are hiding in the bushes looking around for Pisces)

Tenshi: tell me again why I'M in the bushes?

Aries: I don't want to be alone

Tenshi: but-

Aries: shh look!

(Tenshi looks to where Aries is pointing and sees a girl carrying a doll case into the woods towards a lake)

Aries: common lets follow her

Tenshi: what for just because she has a doll case does not mean it's Pisces!

Aries: doesn't mean it's not her either

(Tenshi picks up Aries and follows the girl into the woods and hides behind a tree)

(The girl kneels at the water and opens the doll case and takes out a doll with blond medium length hair and a light blue shell top with pearls bordering the shells and a dark blue strap around the back, dark blue medium length skirt with pearls bordering the bottom, pearl necklace and a pearl belt)

Aries: I told you so

Tenshi: oh shut-

Aries: shh!!

Pisces: yay the water I love the water!

(Pisces jumps into the water, and then there is a bright light from where Pisces is in the water then fades away and Pisces's head pops out of the water)

Pisces: come on Ellie-Chan you should join me!

Ellie: no, no it's okay I'm fine

Aries: Pisces!

(Pisces looks over and Aries comes out from behind the tree)

Pisces: Aries! How nice it is to see you!

Aries: yes, yes it's nice to see you too, now on to business the Ningyoo Shakai are trying to destroy me and Sagittarius and we need your help to-

Pisces: Sagittarius is awake too yay!

Aries: yes okay!? Let me finish!

Pisces: okay fine shesh!

Aries: as I was saying we need your help to stop the Ningyoo Shakai we must gather our forces!

Pisces: yes I understand but now I am hungry

Aries: but we're dolls we don't eat!?

Pisces: yeah but I always wanted to try it sometime, it seems like fun

Aries: but- oh never mind, Tenshi~Sama let's go

(Aries turns around to try to go out in public but Tenshi picks her up)

Tenshi: doll remember

Aries: oh yeah


	11. Chapter 11

Tenshi: good morning Aries!

Aries: yeah whatever

Tenshi: what's the matter?

(Tenshi sat down on the bed where Aries was laying)

Aries: I'm thinking about our next battle with the Ningyoo Shakai now me, Sagittarius, and Pisces that's three there is nine left if the rest aren't dead

Tenshi: okay, okay no need to think about that right now why don't we do something fun?

Aries: like what?

Tenshi; well lets see you're a doll so how about a tea party?

Aries; what!?

Tenshi: yeah we can invite the other dolls, I'll go call them now

(Tenshi left the room to go call Sakuranbo and Ellie leaving Aries in the room alone)

Aries: but- I never said yes?

(Later when every one at the table)

Pisces: I want some tea!

Ellie: but you're a doll Pisces

Tenshi: so Ellie are you foreign?

Ellie: yes I'm American

Sakuranbo: cool!

Aries: this is so lame why are we doing this?

Tenshi: well what did you want to do today?

Aries: okay fine but we need to think about the Ningyoo Shakai!

Sakuranbo and Ellie: the what?

Tenshi: oh yeah they haven't attacked Sagittarius or Pisces yet huh?

Aries: we were all created by a great doll maker and the Ningyoo Shakai are his evil dolls that try to destroy us

Ellie: oh sorry I asked

Tenshi: I just noticed something

Sakuranbo: Aries hates cat so what about Leo all of you are named after the zodiac right?

Sagittarius: oh yeah Aries never really liked her

Pisces: Aries why do you hate cats so much?

Aries: well it's along story

Sagittarius: tell us Aries!

Aries: well along time ago when I was asleep you could call it a cat peed on my case it was so horrible! Those evil beasts!

(Everyone starts giggling)

Aries: oh shut up!

Pisces: but… that wasn't a long story


	12. Chapter 12

Tenshi: Aries wasn't yesterday fun?

Aries: no

Tenshi: oh come on

Aries: aren't you going somewhere today?

Tenshi: yeah I'm going to the mall with Ame

Aries: great it's soooo boring here! (Says it sarcastically)

Tenshi: well I have to go now bye!

(Tenshi left the house and headed towards the mall in the city luckily Tenshi's house was not that far)

(When Ame and Tenshi got to the mall Ame went to the music store to buy the new cd she wanted with Tenshi trialing behind when there was a huge crash and glass went flying)

Ame: what was that!?

(When Tenshi turned around the window of a doll store was broken and a doll with gothic pink hair in the same style as Aries's, a black belly shirt with gothic pink lace around the neck, a black miniskirt with gothic pink lace around the bottom, black thigh-high boots with gothic pink lace covering most of the boots, a single spike arm band, the sign of Capricorn in black on the side of her stomach and the horns of a mountain goat comes out of the hole in the wall)

Tenshi: you look like Aries (whispers)

Capricorn: heh stupid humans

Tenshi: it is a doll like Aries

(Capricorn heard the name Aries and turned to look at Tenshi)

Capricorn: how did you know my sister?

Tenshi: sister?

Capricorn: well I guess I should say good twin

Tenshi: what!?

Capricorn: what she never told you she had an evil twin? Well seeing that you know her that must make you her eternal master am I right?

Tenshi: …

Capricorn: I'll just take that as a yes

(Capricorn took out a spell book that looked like Aries's but then a doll with short dark red hair, white sleeveless dress with bows down the middle to the waist that then turned into a red pleated dress, she had grey eyes and red ballet shoes ran out in front of Tenshi with two daggers in her hands ready to fight)

Cancer: Capricorn you should never attack another dolls master!

Capricorn: oh cancer there you are well if I have to destroy you first all right; chuusha!

(A beam of energy came from Capricorn's hand and Cancer reflected it with one of her blades)

Capricorn: master feels very disappointed that his dolls have abandoned him

Cancer: we left because we do not kill humans

Capricorn: then let us do battle?

Cancer: I would love to


	13. Chapter 13

Cancer: it seems that we think alike in weapon choice

(Capricorn took out two daggers that look like Cancers)

Capricorn: it seems so

(Capricorn lunged for Cancer but Cancer moved away in time and almost stabbed Capricorn in the back)

Capricorn: close but a bit too slow

Cancer: I'd say you're the one who's too slow

(Capricorn was angered by this and pulled out a throwing star (she's like a ninja) and threw it at cancer who moved her head and it missed then ran and stabbed Capricorn in the stomach)

Capricorn: ... why you... guhh

Cancer: I will not kill a sister but if you do not wish to be broken even more then leave

(Then there was a blinding light and Capricorn was gone)

Tenshi: um...

Cancer: yes-

(Cancer turned around and saw Ame standing behind Tenshi)

Tenshi: huh- oh Ame… this… umm it's

Ame: that was so cool!

Tenshi: what?

Ame: the doll Tori gave you is like that two isn't it?

Cancer: you have Aries right?

Tenshi: yes, you two come with me

(At Tenshi's house)

Aries: Cancer it's good to see you again but Tenshi~Sama why did you bring _her_? (Points to Ame)

Tenshi: she saw Cancer and Capricorn fighting

Aries: did you just say Capricorn?

Cancer: its true Aries I did fight her

Aries: then that means she must have a master what about you Cancer?

Cancer: no not yet

Tenshi: but then how are you alive?

Cancer: tonight is the night of a full moon that is why

Ame: wow this is so cool!

Aries: so this means you either find an eternal master tonight of go to sleep right?

Cancer: yup

Ame: hey! What do you mean go to sleep?

Cancer: if I do not find an eternal master tonight I go to sleep for another month

Ame: how do you know if someone is your eternal master?

(Aries and Cancer look at each other)

Cancer: I'm not sure I guess the doll gets decide

Ame: what about me?

Cancer: why don't I become your eternal master?


	14. Chapter 14

Cancer: what?

Ame: yeah! I mean who else is there and this is really cool!

Aries: I guess there's no harm and what other choice do we have?

Cancer: all right then

Ame: yay! This will be so much fun!

Cancer: then I guess I'll have to go to your house tonight

Ame: awesome!

Tenshi: umm… Aries?

Aries: yes?

Tenshi: about Capricorn, she looks a lot like you and she said some things like,-

Aries: like I'm her twin?

Tenshi: um, yeah

Aries: no need to be alarmed it's alright, its true she is my twin

Tenshi: but she said she was your evil twin

Aries: she is but she wasn't always that way

Tenshi: what do you mean?

Aries: well when the doll maker who created us that we had to kill humans for his own reasons we never wanted to but she was happy to oblige

Tenshi: so when he said that she was fine with killing humans but you weren't

Aries: so we went our separate ways

Ame: aww what a sad story

Tenshi: yeah but it's not as funny as the story of why she hates cats

Aries: shut up!

(Later when cancer and Ame were about to leave)

Tenshi: bye Ame I'll see you tomorrow

Aries: I hope to see that you're still awake when I see you tomorrow

Cancer: and I hope to be awake as well

Ame: I hope you are to this whole thing is just so cool I just still wonder why your doll creator wants humans to die

Aries: well we'll have to find him first in order to get an answer to that

Ame: yeah well, bye everyone!


End file.
